Kyle Drakov: The Tri Breed
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Wanted to change somethings and I did, first chapter basially has the summary
1. Chapter 1

The League of legends is a very dangerous, harrowing place, because it is fought on the fields of justice.

The champions who fight are, dangerous, sharp, weird, fur, scaly, mad, techy, police, fight crazy and a lot more diversity.

The League sometime brings beings from different worlds like Malphite a walking talking rock. One such person came fro a different world called Earth, his name is Kyle Drakov and he is half wolf, vampire and human.

One day he was brought to Runeterra, the summoners told him his situation, this infuriated him and he nearly killed everyone in the room. That is until on summoner contained him in a bubble.

Kyle stands at 6,0, he has short black hair with a short ponytail in the back. Kyle wears a red dress shit with the sleeves rolled up, over it is a black sleeveless vest, and black pants. Kyle wears two black leather gloves, around his neck is a chain and pendant with a red gem in it.

The summoner told him that participating in the league is a very great honor, the man still said no to it. After so many attempts to convince him to stay the summoners were just about to give up on him the man spoke.

Kyle: Excuse me, so basically I would get to fight and meet interesting people?.

The summoner answered his question and, said yes. Kyle then agreed to fight on the fields of justce, and as a champion for Piltover. Kyle has been in Piltover and fighting for two months, and as of right now he is on a major losing streak. He started with a winning one he is able to turn the gem chain around his neck into a sword/gauntlet.

Kyle's two close friends Vi and Caitlyn have been letting him stay with them, and fighting together trying to get him out of his funk so far, no success. Many days Kyle does what he wants, which is to have all the fun he can have


	2. Here goes something

Vi: No gahh crap this component is burned as well!

Caitlyn: Wow it's been a while since I've seen you this mad at your gloves.

Vi: Be quiet cupcake unless you are going to help then stay over there you are giving off very, very negative vibes.

Caitlyn: Okay I won't help you okay I'll just leave you here and.

The house phone ranged and Caitlyn went over to answers, she grabbed it off the hook and put it by her ear.

Caitlyn: Hello this Piltover's finest how can we help you?

Heimerdinger: Hello officer Caitlyn is this you?

Caitlyn: Professor Heimerdinger to what do I owe this sudden call?

Heimerdinger: Well there is someone here called Kyle and he wanted me to call and ask you to bring him some clothes.

Caitlyn: Put him on the phone right now!

Heimerdinger: I can not he is currently helping Ziggs with his latest batch of hexplosives hear them actually.

Kyle: WOAH AHHA HA HA HAAA!

Ziggs: Firing two here comes the boom!

Caitlyn pinched in between her eyes and agreed to come over there to Heimerdinger testing site.

Vi: Where ya going cupcake?

Caitlyn: I am going to Heimerdinger testing site, because our friend Kyle is their plus he is helping Ziggs with his explosives, so Kyle asked me to bring him a change of clothes.

Vi: Oh okay am going to I might be able to find something to use in Heimerdinger lab.

After grabbing some clothes Caitlyn and Vi are on there way to Heimerdinger lab. After an hour they finally arrived at their destination Caitlyn was about to knock on the front door, but heard a loud boom and went around to the back.

It was blocked by a cage fence that said. 'Entering premise without permission and without telling the owner. Owner is not responsible for any burns, allergic reactions, cuts, bruises or any type of harm that comes to you.

The two easily climbed the fence the two police saw Heimerdinger looking out towards a bunch of junk with some mostly dead trees.

Vi: Yo Heimerdinger what's ya looking at!?

Heimerdinger: Oh you two arrived looking at the results of Ziggs experiments

Caitlyn: Where exactly is Kyle and Ziggs?

*BOOM!

Caitlyn's question was answered by seeing a man's body flying through the air. Another explosion happened and a yordle went flying through the air. Then a big explosion happened and the two figures fell in front of the three people face first.

Vi/Caitlyn: Kyle?

Heimerdinger: Ziggs?

All of a sudden both Kyle and Ziggs heads snapped up.

Kyle/Ziggs: OOOOHHHHH YEAHHHH!

Vi: What the hell?

Ziggs: That was an amazing batch right there!

Kyle: Speak up Ziggs I can't hear shit right now oh wow Heimerdinger how'd I look going through the sky.

Heimerdinger: Analysis you looked preposterous.

Ziggs: What he looked monoculars?

Kyle: Can you hear me now!

Ziggs: What!

Kyle: Can you hear me now?!

Ziggs: Yeah now let's make a much bigger bomb and we'll play hide and explode.

Kyle: Ha ha ha ha ha boom boom!

Caitlyn: Ahem Kyle you seem okay.

Kyle had charcoal all over his face, his hair was standing up. His shirt is mostly gone and the left side of his pants leg up to his thigh is gone and his other pants leg is in torn half way.

Caitlyn: Here your clothes are Kyle.

Kyle: Thanks Heimerdinger do you have a wash room?

Heimerdinger: My servebot will show you the way.

A robotic yordle with a male voice appeared behind Heimerdinger and asked Kyle to follow him.

Ziggs: Oh ho ho Vi I must say let me make some adjustments to your gloves.

Vi: Touch my gloves and I will kick and punch your ass!

Caitlyn: Now, now Vi I already get enough complaints from the humans of Piltover in general I don't want the yordle's of Piltover marching against you saying that your to violent, Caitlyn said patting Vi on the back.

Vi: Grrrrghh, don't touch my gloves whatsoever understand me!

Kyle: Yo um Cait, I have to go to the institute of war now so bye and see ya later tonight.

Kyle was on his way to the institute and he was in deep thought. (Kyle come on get your head in the game you've been in two summons so far you lost your second one come on come on get your head in the game Kyle, get it in the game man.

Kyle finally arrived and it was crowded and busy as usual at the institute champions coming back from matches or going to them. Kyle looked up at the match card and saw the match he was in.

Kyle: Which gate ah there it is let's do tri-breed time to kick ass.

Welcome to Summoners Rift

Kyle: Wooh ah gah that whole teleporting crap I don't think I'll ever get use to it fills like my stomach got turned into my oooh hi so you are my teammates huh?

Miss Fortune: Oh Kyle good to see you again how are you enjoying your hat?

Kyle: I enjoy it I forgot it though but I still got my cool outfit on right now though.

Kyle: Oh sorry hi miss my name is Kyle Drakov you are?

The woman with red hair only blew out of her mouth, she inspected Kyle from top to bottom then she finally spoke.

Katarina: Katarina is my name do your best in the field understand.

Kyle: Yes ma'am, he said and did a salute.

The woman purchasing something from the shop had a crescent blade. She finished her purchase and came to the group of champion's Kyle looked at what looked like a glowing moon on her forehead.

Diana: Diana is my name, tri-breed right I've heard of you follow me fellow moon dweller.

Kyle: Moon dweller what?

Diana: Yes your half werewolf are you not so you to fill the power of the moon together we shall achieve victory today, she said while raising Kyle's left arm up.

Kyle was giving an awkward an smile and laugh at the conversation with Diana, he felt a tap on his back. Turning around Kyle saw a girl with light blue hair in long pigtails, and floating in front of her is a harp like thing.

Kyle: Oh hi, hi um my...my name is Kyle Drakov miss and you are?

Miss Fortune: She doesn't speak she is you know mute.

Kyle: Oh okay.

Miss Fortune: Her name is Sona though and she is an amazing musician.

30 seconds until minon spawn.

Kyle: Let's go get em, fight on everybody.

Kyle climbed up one of the trees and started to jump from one of the other surrounding trees. After two minutes of jumping he could hear screaming, minions fighting and bunch of other noises that indicated the match had already begun.

Kyle: Hmm okay a turrent should be around her somewhere, better get closer look on the ground.

Kyle slid off of the tree he ducked into the shrub to his left. Kyle looked around and coming into view was Katarina and she was fighting a man with two axes and looked like a viking.

Katarina blocked axes with her knives, she tripped him. The man fell on the ground he only had two seconds to move out of the way as Katarina brought her leg down, she was aiming for his head to.

Katarina: Don't go easy on me just because I am a girl now Olaf.

Olaf: Thought you might need a warm-up I mean old age and all.

Katarina vein popped out on the left side of her forehead, she then licked her blade and ran straight towards Olaf. Olaf twirled his axes in his hand and after four steps jumped into the air.

The two champions weapons collided and the sound's of their weapons now filled the area.

Kyle hid in the bushes and was just amazed at the sight, Katarina would dodge an attack, Olaf would counter one of her attacks he was astonished at them.

Kyle: Wow this battle it is just superb I mustn't move if I do I'll get caught in it but I want to see this fight through.

Yorick: Mmhm

Kyle turned to his right and sitting right behind him is a man in a cloak and a shovel in his hand.

Kyle: A. hi ha?

Yorick: Yorick the grave digger, day to you.

Then some type of specter appeared right by the man called Yorick.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kyle ran out of the bushes and in between Olaf and Katarina. Looking behind him both the man and specter were right behind not letting up at all, Kyle felt as if he was getting slower and slower the more he kept trying to get away from this guy.

Diana just destroyed an inhibitor and her minions helped her. Mundo plowed his way through the minion's and was on a path for Diana. Mundo dropped his sword, Diana back flipped away from the swing.

She dropped kicked him in the face, Mundo swung his sword again. Still missed and Diana cut him with her blade, he dismissed it and with the back of his arm hit her, she hit the back of a tree.

Mundo say that you should give up and let Mundo's team destroy your inhibitor.

Diana: I thought your suppose to be smart to become a doctor Mundo, you should know that isn't happening.

Aaaaahhhh!

The minions, champions everything stopped as Kyle was still be chased by Yorick.

Kyle: Why the hell does this mofo want from me I beat him and he is still trying to chase me somebody help!

: ?

Diana: (Eyebrow raised.

Go help your friend Mundo knows being chased by Yorick is not easy Mundo won't attack you this time.

Diana:?

Kyle stopped running as Yorick was coming closer, turned around and elbowed Yorick in the face. Yorick fell down Kyle ran up on him while he was down and kicked him.

Kyle grabbed his amulet, but was hit in the back by something and send flying over Yorick and landing right behind him. Kyle's eyebrow raised when he was staring at a floating ball, next was a robotic women who looked like a ballerina.

Orianna: The ball is angry!

Kyle: Wow I just want to say that you have a cool voice ms very awesome.

Orianna: Flattery is not necessary you shall be destroyed.

Kyle: Oh then in that case then bring it on!

Kyle jumps towards the two his blade and gauntlet out, Yorick blocked his sword with his shovel, and Kyle was hit by Orianna's ball once again, and this time he was hit into a tree.

Kyle fell on his back, and was looking at Yorick who was heading straight for him.

Kyle: Alright hunchback let's try this again!

Kyle put his arm in the air and started to spin his chain around, he threw it at Yorick and the chain circled around Yorick's left ankle. Kyle pulled the chain back to him, and Yorick came with the chain. Yorick was flung into a tree and then smacked back on to the ground.

Kyle sprinted towards Yorick, this time he felt the ball's presence and stopped it with one hand. Kyle through the ball and it hit Yorick instead.

Orianna brought the ball back to her, and she said something to it.

Orianna: Command Dissonance!

The ball, immediately was in front of Kyle and it dealt him a grave electrical shock. Orianna then made another command and the ball knocked Kyle away from the area.

Kyle's body was flailing through the air, Kyle used his chain and it latched onto a tree brach. Kyle landed on the branch and looked at the people who sent him this far, they were about to attack Diana who was still fighting .

Kyle: That damned ball, and the grave digger have gotten on my last good damn nerve now I am pissed! Kyle's gem shined and both gauntlets went up to his elbows and they became bigger, chains covered the rest of his arms up to his shoulders. Kyle's made sure his eyes were on the prize the chains on his arms unraveled and now he was doing using the chains like spiderman uses his webs.

Kyle: Savage Cyclone S!

Kyle's chains traveled up his arms and in his hands made a drill! Kyle landed on Yorick and then he disappeared, Kyle's vest was now gone and his right arm sleeve was gone.

Kyle: That damned ball*roar!

Kyle ran head first at Orianna, she jumped on to the ball and both her and the ball flew up into the air. Kyle used the chains and slingshot himself close to where Orianna is, he used his much bigger gauntlets and hit the ball and then the both of them fell.

Kyle: Claws of the wolf king!

Kyle slashed the air and the face of four red energy wolves, were sent towards Orianna all four hit her and she disappeared. Kyle landed on his two feet as he made it back to the ground, he was about to help Diana out with , but the both of the disappeared as he turned around.

Kyle, started to calm down, his gauntlets going back to normal size and going up to his forearms and not his shoulders. Once again he only had one chain on one arm, his eye were no longer both brown they went back to the way they usually are, Kyle started to run and look for an inhibitor or more people to fight.

Kyle: (Wow that was totally different I've never been able to do that with the gauntlet until now, and now that I think about it I was more feral just now like more werewolf. What is going on inside my body what the hell is happening to me?

Kyle was lost in his thoughts and turning the corner he bumped into someone.

Kyle: Ow, and Ow please next time watch out!

Kyle looked to who he just spoke to, it was the girl with big blue pigtails named Sona.

Kyle: Oh um am sorry, Sona yeah that was my fault are you hurt anyway anywhere?

Sona shook her head to the side and smiled, Sona caught Kyle by surprise when she grabbed his right arm. Kyle jolted at this from his shoulder down he was bledding a lot.

Kyle: Ow Sona you have a very tight grip and you shouldn't touch it while it's bleeding. Ow crap that hurts girl seriously you have a man's grip don't ya know?

Sona took her hand off the wound and then started to play something on her harp. Kyle's wounds started to fade away, he checked and the wound was completely gone.

Kyle: Wow holy wow it's gone you..your amazing, beautiful and talented. I mean well yeah your beautiful.. I mean who wouldn't say your a jewel..no I um wow is it hot to you or, or?

Sona was blushing, and smiling at Kyle fumble over his words. While Kyle was blushing and freaking out at what he just said, Kyle wiped the smile off his face and then turned towards Sona.

Kyle: Sona we need to find an inhibitor an uff!

Kyle was blasted from his former spot and landed inside the trunk of a tree. Sona looked to where the blast came from, it was big blue man of energy that fired it, the being was Xerath.

Xerath: Ha such weaklings here, it would be a little more fun if Azir was here.

*ROAR*

Pushed the lumber off of him and ran with all his speed straight for Xerath oh his hands and feet, his wolf features became more profound, pointed ears yellow eyes, his vampire fangs were gone and now his whole mouth was that of a wolf, and his gauntlets became much bigger.

Kyle: Get away from her, claws of the wolf king!

Xerath dodged the attacks, Kyle chains flew into the ground. With all of his strength Kyle picked up two big chunks of the earth and started to swing them around hoping they hit Xerath.

Kyle: Sona get back now!

Sona did just that, but she shot sound blast at Xerath. He was caught off guard and pushed back, Kyle clapped his hands together and the two slabs of earth sandwiched Xerath.

The chains came out and went back to Kyle's arms, Kyle was now breathing heavy and his wound opened back up.

Xerath: Eye of Destruction.

From the sky a blast of energy hit Kyle directly, Kyle's pupils were both gone now. (Shit I am going to kill this dude, why the hell can I move like I want to I am moving so damn slow.

Xerath: Eye of Destruction.

Kyle was hit with the same attack this time he fell to his knees, Sona hit Xerath with three power cords and then casts Aria of Perseverance. Kyle was back off his knees and cocked his right hand as far as it would go an punched Xerath in what looks like his face.

Xerath: Shocking Orb.

An orb of energy was heading straight for Kyle, Kyle put his gauntlet with the crystal in front of him. The orb his the gauntlet and Kyle was being pushed back by the orb extremely fast, the gem glowed red again.

Kyle was stopped by a rock, Xerath was on his way to Kyle seeing how he cast another shocking orb and it hit Sona. Xerath took note of what the gem was doing to the orb, the orb was getting smaller and smaller until it was gone.

Xerath: That gem intrigues me a great deal you won't be needing it after.

Kyle grabbed the arm Xerath put out to grab the gem, Kyle punched Xerath again.

Kyle: Try that again and I'll kick your ass all over the fields!

Xerath: Hmm I must show you fear and true power, Rise of the.

Battle Ended

Xerath stopped his attack and floated away from Kyle.

Xerath: My team has defeated yours, hold on to the gem until next time whelp.

Sona was no longer stun and went towards Kyle, she cast her Aria of Perseverance again.

Kyle: Thanks Sona you are a good woman ah crap ow thank you I have to go punch something.

Kyle was now back at the Institute of War, he had a lot of things to think about.


End file.
